Jurassic Island
by Prime627
Summary: The Dinobots and dinosaurs are back after what happened in Jurassic World. Optimus is determined to not make the same mistakes...
1. Chapter 1

The park had teenagers that wanted to work with the dinosaurs. They were allowed to work, allowed to tour, but they were not allowed to be next to the dinosaurs. Owen and Optimus were the only ones who had exclusive access to the dinosaurs, who could touch, feed by hand, and ride, though Owen preferred his motorcycle when it came to transport.

There were three teenagers that Optimus allowed closer to the dinosaurs: Ashley, Dylan, and Mikki. They were closer to being adults than the other four: Tia, Samuel, Adam, and Ryan. Owen favored Dylan and Ryan. Optimus preferred Mikki and Adam. The others were fine, but they were not as good as the other four.

Optimus was walking with Mikki now. She was in charge of the baby dinosaurs, and she cared for them like they were her own children. She had the Sauropod babies, the hybrids and the real dinosaurs, and she even had a few Iguandonts and Hadrosaurs. The latter were her favorite.

"Hello," she said, walking over with a bale of dried grass. They mowed with tools that were used in the past to farm, since motors startled the babies. Because they didn't mow until the grass was up to their knees, they had their own food for the babies.

When the babies saw her, they bleated and cried for her, nuzzling and rubbing against her while they snatched the grass out of the bale. Mikki rubbed their heads, pushing them back and petting their bodies until they were all eating. She smiled up at Optimus, who was smiling down at her. "I'm pretty good with them, huh?"

"You are. Perhaps I should let you feed the carnivores?"

Mikki's eyes widened and she shook her helm. "I'm not ready for those, yet, sir."

"I did not think so, either. But I believe you should help Owen with the new clutch of Velociraptors that hatched."

She scratched under a Parasaurolophus' chin, looking up at the Prime. "Why?"

"Because you are nearing your birthday, and I believe you should start working with the bigger dinosaurs soon. I enjoy making my trips around, checking on the clutches of predators, but I could cover more ground with more people."

Mikki nodded and she pushed the babies out of her way, gigglig when an Apatosaurus nosed her. She closed the pen up behind her and she smiled up at him. "How will I get around?"

"The only way possible." Optimus motioned with his servo and Sludge's daughter Mudd trotted up, a saddle already on her back and a sort of halter with reins attached on her head.

Mikki smiled and ran to Mudd, hugging her leg. Both females have grown attached to each other, and Mudd allowed the teenager to mount her. Mudd stood just above Grimlock's shoulder.

Optimus whistled for Grimlock and the mech roared back as he walked up, nosing his rider. He looked at Mudd and made an odd sound. He danced in place, nosing Optimus a little rougher.

"Oh, you think you can beat Snail at a race? Need to feel good about yourself, Grimlock, huh?"

The Dinobot gave him an offended look, but kept up his antics until the Prime mounted him.

Mikki smiled. "Race you to The Lake?"

Optimus nodded and lowered himself in the saddle, crouching like a jockey. "And...go!"

He made Grimlock stay, letting Mudd take off. Grimlock roared in anger, then tore up the ground as he rushed forward when Optimus gave him his helm.

Mikki came close, but made second when they splashed into the lake. Samuel was feeding Ammonite, petting her helm and smiling when she splashed him in return with her massive paddles. She was only twelve feet long, but she was still deadly and Samuel had to be careful around her.

Jumper and Seashell greeted the new arrivals, breaching out of the water. That made Ammonite abandon Samuel and swim after her carrier.

Optimus spurred Grimlock out of the water to greet Samuel. "How goes it?"

"Excellent, actually. Soon, they will be ready for underwater viewing, which will be a real treat, especially when I fix the stadium." Samuel dried himself off. "I wouldn't recommend swimming with them just yet, sir. Jumper seems peeved at something."

Optimus nodded. "I think he is not used to sharing his lake. We should enlarge it." He patted Grimlock's neck, then looked at Samuel. "Have you checked the Ichthyosaurs?"

"Yes. There was another live birth I got to witness. I called the newborn Tortuga."

Optimus nodded. "I will walk into their pool next." He dismounted, following Samuel across the boardwalk into the Ichythosaur pool. There were three females and one male. There were three infants swimming alongside the females. The smallest one must be Tortuga, daughter of Sandy.

The Prime walked into the water, sighing. The pool wasn't very deep. The Ichythosaurs were only six feet long. Optimus knelt and moved Sandy slowly. Sandy had imprinted on Optimus, so she considered him the aunt for her newborn. She left her baby to check out the fish dangling from Samuel's hand, taking it gently and swallowing it.

Tortuga let Optimus stroke her side, lift her slightly out of the water. She impressed him and she was impressed by him. When Sandy returned, Optimus got out and stretched.

"Time for Tia's group."

Tia was sixteen, and found she was better with the Ceratopsians. She had her own mount, Snail, Slug's son. She was one with the herd, Alpha female while Snail was Alpha male.

When Grimlock approached, the Ceratopsian herds circled around their young, who were being lovingly bathed by Tia.

"Hi, Optimus!" She waved, and Optimus dismounted. She was holding a newborn, giggling as she ran over. "Look, she just hatched. I think I'll call her Centra. She's a Centrosaur."

Optimus smiled and took the baby, letting it see Tia before he examined the small beast. "It is very pretty. I am impressed with your work. You can take the babies whenever you desire?"

She nodded. "They accept me, and if I treat them well, they treat me well."

Optimus nodded and he smiled, walking back to Grimlock. He waved at Tia, who saluted them.

Mudd snorted, raising her helm to chew on a tree. Since she was a hybrid, she could eat either Energon or leaves. She preferred the latter.

While Mikki spurred Mudd back to her own territory, Grimlock carried Optimus towards Dylan's herds.

Dylan kept Stegosaurs of all shapes and sizes. He preferred Snarl's team, as did Optimus. Dylan was busy, moving the herds around and making sure they did their regular migratory marches around the edge of the island. Optimus watched him for a moment, then spurred Grimlock. He had one more species to check for the day.

The Tyrannosaurs were in their separate territories, some breeding, some courting, and a few licking their young fondly. Grimlock made a beeline to his Susanne, who was laying down among another one of his eggs. She lifted her head, and the way she moved alerted Optimus to a problem. When she scented Grimlock, she got up. But this time, she didn't hardly move.

She was dying.

Susanne held on for a few more hours, laying her head down and wagging her tail a little (something she must have learned from Grimlock) whenever her mate licked her cheek. Then she was still after her last sigh.

She was buried under her favorite tree.

Owen came to say his goodbyes, and came with bright news.

"The Raptors are breeding."


	2. Chapter 2

Grimlock didn't want to get up in the morning. He would rather lay over Susanne's grave, licking the dirt and laying around like a log. So Optimus walked to Raptor Valley, eager to see these breeding raptors. The last clutch that hatched had been born in test tubes. There were a lot, which meant the raptor packs would grow and expand until more packs of the same species would have to form.

Owen refused to give up the Alpha male slot. He played with the babies, who saw them as his sire, but he really collected the coding of the males when they were in heat to inject into the females. It was a messy job only Owen and Ryan could do, but they never had any results, so they stopped eight months ago. Now, Razorclaw and Trailmaker were carrying.

"Optimus, look!" He waved the Prime over, touching Razorclaw's head and moving her around so that Optimus could see that Razorclaw was carrying. Then he pointed to the nest Trailmaker was building out of mud, leaves, and whatever she could find.

"That is fantastic..." Optimus knelt and laughed, feeling better than he had in days with this news. Razorclaw snapped at his digits playfully, then she nuzzled against Owen.

"I can't believe..." He swept his hair back, laughing. "This is amazing..."

Ryan was helping herd the raptors together. Some of the babies would stray, and since some of the raptors in this portion of the island tended towards cannibalism among their own kind and eggeaters among the others, Ryan was charged with keeping the Velociraptor young together. His mount was normally his bike that Owen helped him fix.

Optimus left them, wanting to tell Grimlock the good news. He found his mount exactly where he left him. "Come on, Grimlock..."

The mech whined up at Optimus as if he was in pain. Though he lacked a physical wound, he knew his mount would not appreciate a lack of sensitivity.

He walked to Mikki's baby-pen, smiling when she saw her bathing Mudd. "Hello."

He remembered that he had previously ordered the humans to keep their distance, but Owen convinced him otherwise. The reason Sue went bonkers was because of not being touched in a loving way, so that rule was quickly thrown out the window. The human children had been with them for years, and they had raised more than a few dinosaurs in their portions of the island.

Optimus may have let the humans touch the dinosaurs, but he wouldn't let visitors come to the island. So far, the only ones that could come and go were temporary workers, friends of the teenagers already working here.

When he grew anxious to see the other Tyrannosaurs, he left Mikki to her babies. Then he walked deep into The Forest. There were other Tyrannosaurs than Susanne, and they had two "veterans" that had survived all four park-flops.

King and Tyrant were nuzzling each other. They were repeat-mates, who had gotten together each and every mating season. King had sired much of the Tyrannosaur population and Tyrant carried half of those beasts.

They ran from Optimus, King roaring his anger, but they left their clutch of eggs behind. They weren't going to be able to carry them due to their little arms. Speaking of little arms, he still had to find Angel.

Angel had fallen down. She was a small one, so she did not know how to get up right away, but because she fell, her little arms shattered and were now in casts.

Optimus finally found her, eating a deer carcass Optimus hung up from a tree. She slowly walked to Optimus and she let him rub her head, sides, and chest. Her arms twitched once, but they were limp and she bit at Optimus' shoulder. He wondered if he could possibly pair Angel with Grimlock to help them both.

Mating season was nearing the end, and Angel was just old enough to feel its pull. He took her jaw, pulling her towards Grimlock. When she saw the larger male, she hurried to him, but remained on her feet. She nuzzled him once.

Grimlock lifted his helm and slowly heaved himself to his feet, sighing and grunting as he did. He blinked at Angel, then at Optimus. Then he shook his head and opened his mouth expectantly.

Optimus pushed the bit into his mount's mouth, then he saddled him. He mounted him and waved at Angel, giving her the only cue he desired to teach her: _Go_.

They ran together, Grimlock slowly coming back to life under Optimus. Angel gave him several loving nips, a few licks under the chin.

He spent hours chasing her and grooming her scaly skin. Optimus let them run together, taking the saddle off him, but Grimlock ran off before he could get the rest of the tack off.

Optimus walked back to Grimlock's cave, hesitating when he saw the lonely egg laying in its nest. Susanne had cared for it without cease when she was alive, but Grimlock had abandoned it after her death. Optimus pulled the egg into a pouch and tied it around his waist next to the bag of Energon treats he always carried.

Grimlock and Susanne were standing over a new nest, waiting patiently for eggs. They were licking each other before they went out to hunt.

Optimus walked to Owen's raptors and watched them socialize. Then he gave Owen the egg. The human tucked it into Razorclaw's clutch of eggs, starting to laugh.

Susanne's egg was massive, and Razorclaw's eggs were small, small compared to every other carnivore egg Optimus had ever viewed.

He could only imagine how that relationship would work out.


End file.
